


Songbird

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I hope Jin's not OOC, Second Chances, no beta I die like a elder dragon, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: After your family is slaughtered by Mongols, a golden bird brings you a samurai.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write for Jin so here we are. Also if I had to dedicate a song to him, it'd be "Boyfriend" by Best Coast. :D

They were nervous you could see it on their faces. Yet they still insisted you go and pick some flowers to bring some good into the house. As the only child of your house you had no brothers and your parents cherished you and wanted to protect you from any dangers. Even being an adult they still wished to protect you from those they didn’t approve of.

Thinking nothing of it you left the house, going to find the lovely blue flowers that always caught your eyes. Upon returning with an armful of flowers you opened the shoji doors, gasping loudly as you saw the horrid sight before your eyes. The plants in your arms dropped to the floor as you ran to your parent’s lifeless bodies, crying over them for hours.

Eventually you ventured outside after respectfully covering up their bodies. Taking a breath the sadness came back again, causing you to drop to your knees in the soft ground and weep once more. A sound of a bird’s chirp could be heard in the distance and was drawing closer. With the flap of wings it seemed to circle your general area before stopping a moment later.

Moving your hands away from your face revealed a beautiful golden bird with some black markings. It was absolutely striking and you couldn’t help but take in its momentary beauty. “Look at you. You are beautiful, but you’re not _them_.” You missed your parents dearly and wished they were here to observe the bird with you.

It soon flew away and you noticed a man making his way over. With the way he was dressed you identified him as a samurai. What was he doing here? You got to your feet and respectively bowed.

“What’s wrong? Why were you crying?” the young samurai asked.

You hat forgotten to wipe the tears from your cheeks. “My parents, they’re dead. I think it was the Mongols. They sent me away to try and protect me. I shouldn’t have listened, I should have stayed.”

“Then you would be dead.” He was blunt but right and you knew it.

“I’m sorry, I feel so stupid for saying that. And you are?” you ask.

“Jin, Jin Sakai.”

“Oh! Jin Sakai of Clan Sakai, a samurai!” you fumbled. “I apologize, my Lord. I didn’t mean to address you in such a way. It’s just… I prayed for someone like you to help me. The golden bird must have brought you to me. I feel as if the Kami have given me a second chance.”

“No need to worry. But it’s not safe for you out here. You need to head to the Golden Temple, it is safe there.” Jin states.

“I will. But please, can you find my family’s killers and do away with them. I would be grateful. I don’t have much but I can pay you in rice. There is a bag of it around here somewhere.” you spoke.

He nodded, “I will try, but please hurry to the temple and look out for yourself.”

“Yes, my Lord. Thank you for assisting me.”

Jin gave you a warm smile as you gathered your things and hurried down the trail in the direction of the Golden Temple. You couldn’t help but think about how handsome he was and if he was even taken by another woman. On top of that he was a samurai and your parents wished to marry you off to someone of his importance so you wouldn’t live a peasant’s life. Maybe when this horrible time was over you’d seek him out again and hope for the best.


End file.
